An Unseen Attraction
by megaroony
Summary: 10 snippets between Unohana Retsu and Zaraki Kenpachi. Dedicated the the C2 community Tough Love :]


_Summary:_ 10 snippets of time between Unohana Retsu and Zaraki Kenpachi.

_Disclaimer:_ Not my players, just my playground. Don't sue. All you'll get is unfinished AP homework and possibly twenty US dollars. Maybe.

An Unseen Attraction

1

The first time that Zaraki Kenpachi met Unohana Retsu, his blazing reiatsu didn't even faze her. She just stood there, smiling that serene smile, while her division dropped like flies. She asked to kindly control his reiatsu because it was a busy day for the fourth division and he was throwing off their schedule. He growled in response. She raised an eyebrow at him, gave a small sigh as if to say "How troublesome", and effortlessly raised her reiatsu to match his. Her squad writhed in pain. She sent him a pointed look. He gave a grunt as a sign of acquiescence, and reined it in. She smiled, expressed her thanks and asked him what she could do for him.  
He didn't know what to make of her.

2

She didn't know the exact circumstances of the beginning of their odd relationship. She knew that it involved chasing Yachiru around the city. She also knew that it involved many awkward and embarrassing situations, such as tripping and falling on each other. It happened many decades ago and she honestly didn't have the time or energy to go about remembering it.

3

The first time Zaraki saw her fight, he swore that it was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen. Her hands glowed with deadly kidou and her movements were economical, she was where she wanted to be when she wanted to be there, not a second earlier, not a second later. But despite the nature of her motions, she moved with a grace that made her look like she made for the battlefield, her lithe form twisting and turning to avoid the enemy's attacks her kodachi making swift movements that belied a natural skill.  
This battlefield goddess was a stark contrast to her usual appearance; her hair hung loose about her face, her were clothes rumpled, sweat dripped down her face and blood had splattered on her captains cloak, some of it actually her own. Her navy blue eyes glinted with a sharp edge of steel and her face was set in grim determination. She was breathtaking.

4

He doesn't know the circumstances surrounding the beginning of their, well, whatever the hell was going on between them. He finds that he really doesn't care at all. All he cares about is whatever is between them here and now, because when he's with her, he can't imagine being anywhere else.

5

One of the main reasons the two of them were often found together was Yachiru. Yachiru, to put it simply, adored the gentle captain of the fourth division. She would come by anywhere from five to six times a week for two main reasons. Firstly, Backwards-Braid-taichou always had the best candy, even better than Shiro-chan Ukitake-taichou. And secondly, even though she could articulate this feeling, Yachiru felt like Unohana was never looking down at her because she was young. When she did look down on her, it was because Unohana was much taller than her.  
So, because she felt so comfortable in the presence of the woman, she would always be in the fourth division, tearing up the place with her wanderings and annoying the division members to death with her incessant questions. When her bedtime approached, Unohana would call for the eleventh division captain, and they would proceed to chase her through all of Seireitei to make her go to bed. It was a familial moment for all of them.

6

The second time Zaraki saw her fight, he saw what a precious few have been able to see: her bankai. It was nothing like her shikai; in fact, he was surprised that it was the same zanpakuto. It seemed to be a beam of kidou, directed by her fingertips as she performed her dance of death. From what he gathered, it did not affect the physical representation of a creature, but rather, the soul within. He realized that he didn't care how it worked, he just knew that that sight surpassed the first time he saw her fight by a long shot.

7

The only person that knows the truth about their relationship is Aizen Sousuke. This fact is slightly concerning to Unohana, but to Zaraki, it is downright terrifying at first, not that he would ever admit it. Though, when he thinks about it for a while, her realizes that they are both captains of a division of the Gotei 13. They could never be used against each other because they know that, personal feelings aside, their loyalties lie with Soul Society and all of its occupants.

8

The three shinagami directly under him are smarter than he gives them credit for. Yachiru may be a little kid, Ikkaku may seem like a dumb brute and Yumi may be completely vain, but they actually have suspicions about the situation between the two captains. They found out one day purely by accident. Yachiru was wreaking havoc in the office of the eleventh division and found a scrap of paper with a date and time on it. When she was sneaking out to go see what was happening there in the hopes of bloodshed, Ikkaku and Yumichika caught her so she told them where she was going and they came with her. Unohana had looked at their hiding spot with the first few seconds of arrival so they hightailed it out of there, terrified of her wrath.

9

When Yachiru had come running to her division after he had fought the ryoka boy, Unohana had been terrified. He never came to her division with a problem and now he needed to be healed? The thought was almost unthinkable.  
After she had finished healing him, Yachiru had curled up in her lap and, surprisingly, started to cry. The day had proven to be too much her and Unohana, being her mother figure, comforted her to the best of her abilities, while surpressing her own tears of fear and frustration at the situation in Soul Society.

10

They are complete opposites. She is a gentle, kind healer. He is a rude, uncouth shedder of blood. But when they are together, they are one. They, at the risk of being trite and cliché, complete each other. And that suits them just fine.

_A/N:_ The title sucks. I don't know if I stayed in same tense throughout each snippet. The last one sucks too. I was running out of steam. I just wanted it to have ten snippets.

Tell me if it sucks please. But don't flame about the pairing. That makes me mad. Oh and title suggestions are welcome.


End file.
